


Coming Home Late

by VodkaMojitos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaMojitos/pseuds/VodkaMojitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little AU ficlet about Ivan coming home late from work one night and finding a nice little surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home Late

Ivan trudged through the front door looking almost as exhausted as he felt. The meeting and conference call which had forced him to race back to work had run late enough for the managers to have dinner catered. Yes, they had managed to sort out the last minute contract issues that could have set everything back months. Yes, now they would be getting an even better contract then expected, but Ivan did not like having to return to the office after picking up his daughter from school! Especially on Fridays! That was their father-daughter night. If this emergency meeting had not been absolutely critical he would not have gone. His own boss, also called in for this, had sympathized with Ivan since she had a young family of her own awaiting her at home. Ivan was broken out of his tired internal grumbling by a light little voice.

“Daddy! You’re home!”

Ivan smiled a smile that lit up his whole face at the sight of the little girl racing towards him. Her little face was full of excitement and her hair was done up in some kind of adorable braid that swept down along the edge of her hair line to the back where it streamed out behind her in a short trail of waves behind her. He quickly dropped his bag and knelt down with his arms spread. She barreled into his arms and he enveloped her in a hug.

“I thought you might be in bed, little one.”

She shook her head and kissed his cheek, saying, “I wanted to wait for you! So we watched Frozen and Ale did my hair! He made us hot sandwiches!”

“There is one left for you, Ivan. We wrapped in up to keep it warm for you.”

Ivan stood with his daughter in his arms and smiled at Alejandro gratefully as he came down the hall.

“Thank you for coming to watch her, Alejandro.”

“I was happy to, amigo,” Alejandro said with a smile before leaning in to give Ivan a soft kiss.

It made Ivan blush and his daughter giggled. He looked at her to find her smiling and playfully covering her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little bit of fluff and I hope you enjoyed it! This little scene was a spin off from something else I'm working on so you may see more to go with it at a later date.


End file.
